1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for monitoring smart cargo containers and more specifically to providing a method for auto-pairing a RFID tagged container with an asset monitoring device. Further, the present invention provides a method for authorizing and confirming secure communications through a centralized data processing hub or remote monitoring station (“RMS”) for normalizing system functions from container to container.
2. Background of the Invention
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are now a common and increasingly fundamental aspect of supply chain management. In conjunction with RFID tags. RFID readers are associated with smart containers and employed to access and track RFID tagged items.
Smart containers are shipping containers which include some sort of Asset Monitoring Device to monitor the interior status of the container. Such monitoring systems generally include: a sensing system for monitoring the contents of the container as well as the exterior environment of the container; an on-board processing system comprising a signal receiving element for receiving sensor data from the sensing system; a communication system; a memory for storing predetermined conditions; and a control element for analyzing received sensor data and declaring security alerts. An example of an exemplary smart container system is disclosed in U.S. Provisional Application 61/454,606 which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
With the increasing sophistication and inter-networking of smart containers, there is a growing concern about rogue RFID readers gaining unauthorized access to data programmed into RFID tags. Further, there is growing concern regarding the security of communications between RFID readers and between smart containers themselves. Accordingly, there is a strong need for a new method to establish communications between smart container devices. More specifically, a method is needed to efficiently grant an interrogating RFID reader access to the data of a monitored container.